Quisiera Ser El Viento
by GAASAITALEX234
Summary: Hinata, ese era su nombre, cada vez que lo pronuncio o lo pienso algo calido estalla en mi ser dominando todos mis sentidos, creo a veces que parte de ella esta en mi y que parte de mi se quedo con ella.[NaruHina]


**Hola como están espero que súper genial, bueno pues este es mi primer NaruHina espero que no este tan mal, me inspire al ver una hermosa y triste película que se llama "Amor en el Viento" y me decidí ha hacer un One shot de esta linda parejita espero sea de su agrado y me regalen unos reviews de antemano muchas gracias por leer.**

----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo

_**Quisiera ser el viento………….**_

**Quisiera ser el viento para poder mecer sus cabellos, para ser libre y poder cuidarle cuando no este mas.**

**Cuando llega el Amor, a veces sin darnos cuenta, siendo un sentimiento inigualable ya que solo se ama una vez en la vida como la quize yo.**

_Hinata, ese era su nombre, cada vez que lo pronuncio o lo pienso algo calido estalla en mi ser dominando todos mis sentidos, creo a veces que parte de ella esta en mi y que parte de mi se quedo con ella._

_Siendo siempre tan dulce y callada jamás me di cuenta lo que significaba para mí._

_Atrapado en un supuesto amor que desde el principio sabia que era imposible pero en el creí aunque jamás pudo ser y que en realidad ahora que lo pienso solo fue obsesión , aun así me olvide del mundo, ignorando que mi otra mitad siempre estuvo a mi lado y no lo quise ver, hasta el día en que abrí los ojos y la mire bien, sus cabellos largos de color negro azulado se mecían con el viento y sus ojos grises me miraban con algo que en ese momento no supe entender que fue, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por un muy pronunciado sonrojo y sus manos seguramente heladas por el característico nerviosismo que siempre tenia al verme, sabiéndose descubierta mientras mis ojos azules le observaban diferentes._

_Nunca lo supe o no quise entenderlo._

_No hasta el momento en que la vi derramar lagrimas, sus ojos grises cerrados con dolor su seño fruncido, sus mejillas cubiertas por las lagrimas y por la lluvia que caía con furia sobre nuestros cuerpos, gritando por primera vez desde que la conozco pidiendo que no la abandonara, que me amaba y que aunque nunca tuvo el valor de decirlo antes ahora lo hacia, me suplicaba que reaccionara, que no la dejara sola._

_No podía entender que estaba pasando en ese momento, quería hablarle pero por mas que tratara de gritarle, de pedirle que se calmara ella no me escuchaba y por un instante lo recordé, cuando caí gravemente herido hacia una cascada, ella se lanzo conmigo para ayudarme, regresábamos de una misión en la aldea de la niebla cuando aquel extraño Akatsuki nos paro el paso._

_Logramos escapar al caer por sl precipicio, pero al parecer quede inconciente al caer en el agua helada y cuando llegamos al fondo, ella me saco, me curo, desesperándose al notar que no reaccionaba._

_Desde ese día lo comprendí todo, una vez lo supe le propuse una locura, cualquier chico normal sueña con escaparse con su persona amada, yo lo hize sabiendo que en Konoha se opondrían algunos a nuestro amor, su familia, los aldeanos, mi pasado y Akatsuki siguiéndome los talones, fui muy feliz a su lado pero mi destino……no! aun no…..déjenme contarles como empezó todo…_

**3 meses antes……..**

A las puertas de la aldea de la hoja, entraba el shinobi Uzumaki Naruto con las ropas rasgadas, pero su característica sonrisa en los labios, sus ojos azules brillaban con orgullo.

A su lado venia su mejor amigo y ex renegado, el Ultimo de los Uchiha.

Naruto estaba feliz, al fin pudo cumplir la tan anhelada promesa que le hizo a su querida Sakura-chan.

La primogénita Hyugga escondida observando, era la única además de la chica pelirosa que fueron a recibirlos, ni la Hokage ni su ex sensei se encontraban allí.

La chica de ojos verdes, lo primero que hizo al verlos fue abrazar a su eterno amor de niña, el Uchiha quien solo la observo fríamente pero no replico la cercanía de esta.

El Rubio los observo con nostalgia y cariño, las lágrimas de la pelirosa siempre lo habían conmovido pero sabia que esta vez había por lo menos logrado lo que ella tanto deseaba y que seguramente de ahora en adelante el dobe de su amigo se encargaría de compensar todo su sufrimiento.

Paso la vista al frente y la vio a la única persona que siempre le había admirado y estado a su lado sin que el lo supiera, le miraba escondida tras un poste de luz, el no sabia porque ella se comportaba de ese modo, pero cuando una ventisca calida meció sus cabellos, le pareció la criatura mas adorable del mundo.

----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo

Los días pasaron, nadie le había ido a visitar mientras estuvo en el hospital o eso era lo que el creía, a parte de su amiga Sakura quien lo iba a revisar de vez en cuando para saber como seguía, aun así cada vez que despertaba, encontraba un ramito de lobelias adornando su ventana.

----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo

**Fue un día** cuando se dirigía de incógnito hacia el Ichiraku Ramen ya que no le habían dado de alta aun, cuando pasando por la florería de familia Yamanaka, la vio, a la belleza mas singular que había conocido, salir por la puerta del lugar con un ramito de aquellas flores azules que siempre veía en su ventana.

Se desconcertó un momento, pero al reaccionar corrió alcanzando a la chica antes de que se le escapara.

- Hinata- le grito.

La chica de largos cabellos obscuros se detuvo paralizada, el sonrojo cubrió toda su cara

Y no pronuncio palabra alguna.

El rubio Uzumaki la alcanzo- Hinata- toco su hombro- Eres tu quien siempre deja esas flores en mi ventana Dattebayo- se rasco la cabeza aun estando tras ella- porque no haz ido a verme-

- Na….Naruto-kun….yo- lo sentía sabia que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, el la había descubierto y ahora no sabia que hacer – yo…yo….- no pronuncio ninguna palabra mas ya que de pronto sintió unos brazos rodeandole como un abrazo.

- Gracias Hinata-chan- fue todo lo que oyó antes de caer desmayada en los brazos de Naruto.

----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo

**Días después** la encontró en su lugar favorito para comer, la invito a sentarse a su lado pero ella se negó insistiendo que tenía cosas que hacer.

El rubio cada día sentía que un sentimiento calido y hermoso apretaba su corazón cada vez que la veía.

Ella le evito durante mucho tiempo, cuando por coincidencia se encontraban, cuando el la visitaba en el hospital donde ella aprendía jutsus médicos, hasta el día en que Tsunade-sama les convoco para una misión juntos a la aldea de la niebla.

En el camino al lugar no hablaron mucho, no hasta que regresaban, parándose en un precipicio que daba al lado de una bella cascada, el viento mecía sus cabellos y la naturaleza del lugar le daba un toque romántico al momento.

Naruto se paro a la orilla de aquel precipicio con Hinata a su espalada, extendió los brazos lado a lado.

- Hinata- la llamo.

- Si…Naruto-kun- pregunto la chica.

- Haz esto conmigo- le pidió volviendo la vista a la chica y la invito a su lado y a que extendiera los brazos de igual modo.

- Sabes- manifestó el rubio, ella le observo callada- siento como si voláramos- ella le seguía mirando mientras una sonrisa tímida adornaba su carita sonrosada, el ojiazul prosiguió- a veces pienso que en mi vida pasada fui el viento-

- El viento- pregunto la chica tímidamente.

- Si- afirmo el rubio- desearía poder volar como el viento-hizo una pausa- cuando no este mas, piensa en mi cuando sientas el viento acariciar tus mejillas- aquello le provoco un severo sonrojo en las mejillas a la chica de cabello largo oscuro.

- Naruto-kun…..yo- el rubio la miro de reojo

- Somos amigos no!- sonrió y ella le respondió asintiendo, luego volvió la vista de nuevo a lo que tenia enfrente-cuando me muera quisiera ser el viento para poder cuidar de Hinata-chan para siempre Dattebayo-

- Na…Naruto-kun- la chica de ojos grises se había volteado completamente hacia el rubio pero en eso.

- Vaya…vaya pero si es el chico del kyubi, parece que he tenido suerte-

Aquella voz los alerto, se pusieron a la defensiva, Naruto peleo arduamente protegiendo todo el tiempo a la primogénita Hyugga y así fue como cuando al verlo caer por el precipicio hacia la cascada y al fondo, la chica de cabellos oscuros se tiro tras de el , lo saco a tierra firme y lo auxilio tratando de reanimarlo cuando lo sintió perdido.

- Na…Naruto-kun, no te mueras por favor…..yo….yo ...Te Amo- grito contra su pecho- nunca ….snif….tuve el valor para decírtelo…..snif….por eso por favor….snif…no me dejes sola….no te mueras sin mi…-

El rubio abrió los ojos y sonrió, ella le ayudo a reincorporarse mientras las lagrimas aun caían sobre sus mejillas, la lluvia seguía cayendo, e intempestivamente Naruto la abrazo contra su pecho- Yo también te amo Hinata-chan- lo había entendido, el sentimiento que llenaba en su interior no podía ser otra cosa que no fuera amor y desde ese momento se prometió a si mismo estar a su lado para siempre aunque todos se opusieran.

- Na…Naruto-kun- estaba al punto del desmayo pero el lo evito separándose un poco de ella mirándole a los ojos, la chica ojigris se sentía mareada mas aun cuando el chico tímidamente poso sus labios sobre los suyos, creía que iba a morir felizmente en ese momento pero se prometió a si misma que no podía arruinar aquel momento, estando al lado de su rubio adorado.

----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo

**Mas tarde….**

Habían acampado en una cueva, oscura y fría, pero la imponente fogata que tenían en frente les permitía mantenerse en calor, habían estado callados desde el momento del beso hasta que el rubio corto el silencio.

- Hinata-chan- alego el chico.

- Si…Si… Na…Naruto-kun- manifestó ella.

- Quieres ser mi novia- pidió el chico, la Hyugga se paralizo- se que nadie aceptaría lo nuestro en Konoha, pero si tu aceptaras irte conmigo yo….- no termino de hablar ya que la chica se había puesto a su lado de rodillas y un dedo había sido puesto en su boca.

- Me voy a donde …..Tu me guíes Naruto-kun- expreso sonrosada.

El rubio sonrió- Te amo Hinata-chan- y se abalanzo sobre ella robándole un beso, que la chica con un poco de vergüenza correspondió, el chico de ojos azules la recostó lentamente sobre el frió suelo de la cueva, pidiendo permiso por cada paso que tomaba, la chica se dejo llevar por la fuerza de sus sentimientos y el la siguió también, la pureza e inocencia de sus almas les guiaron sobre el sendero que debían seguir para unificarse en uno solo y consumar el dulce y verdadero amor que brotaba de sus corazones, con la fogata a su costado y el sonido de la lluvia presente, descubrieron que el amor verdadero era el sentimiento mas maravilloso que podían experimentar.

----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo

**Tiempo después…**

Huían de aldea en aldea, sabiendo que los de Konoha los perseguían, el había abandonado el sueño de ser Hokage y ella dejado atrás a su clan, pero eran felices de verdad a pesar de todo, habían decidido casarse para estar juntos por siempre, se habían enseñado mutuamente lo que les hacia complementarse.

Naruto le mostró a ser un poco menos tímida y ella a el a ser un poco mas discreto.

Habían aprendido mucho el uno del otro y cada día mas se tenían más confianza.

Se encontraban sentados a la orilla de un bello lago en una aldea muy lejana, estaban conversando…

- Cuéntame otra vez esa historia…anda Hinata-chan- decía el rubio mientras se recostaba sobre el hombro de su ahora esposa.

- Naruto-kun…claro-sonrió- había una vez una princesa muy hermosa de un lejano reino, su padre había decidido que era tiempo de unirla en santo matrimonio con un algún valiente príncipe por lo que convoco un baile para que ella escogiera esposo, ella creia en el amor verdadero, no quería casarse y menos con alguien a quien ella no amara, por lo que había decidido escapar de palacio esa misma noche- hizo una pausa y prosiguió- pero con lo que ella no contaba era que en su huida conocería a un hombre del que se enamoraría realmente, sin saber que este era un príncipe, cuando los guardias de palacio la encontraron la llevaron ante el rey quien le regaño cruelmente, pero ella acepto sus regaños ya que el joven que quería estaba a su lado, el muchacho se armo de valor y pidió la mano de su princesa, el rey lo miro desinteresadamente hasta que este se presento como el príncipe de un reino cercano, el príncipe y la princesa contrajeron matrimonio, pero un mes mas tarde el joven príncipe fue convocado para luchar en batalla, la princesa no quería dejarlo ir por miedo a perderle, pero el le prometió que volvería con vida, que nunca la dejaría sola y ella lo espero y espero pero el no volvía- hizo otra pausa- pasaron 10 años y el no volvía y no sabia si aun seguia con vida, muchos príncipes llegaron al reino a pedir su mano alegando que ella debía volver a casarse pero ella los rechazaba, pero con el pasar del tiempo ella al ver que el no regresaba decidió casarse, ninguno de los hombres que llegaron le convenció y de pronto apareció un mendigo, los guardias lo detuvieron pero ella les ordeno que le dejaran pasar, al verlo cerca se sintió extraña, cuando el mendigo se saco la capucha que llevaba encima ella descubrió que se trataba de su príncipe, lo abrazo no importándole las condiciones en las que el estaba, había regresado y eso era suficiente, el durmió a su lado esa noche y al amanecer solo la observo y decidió marcharse, un latido doloroso azoto el corazón de la princesa lo que logro despertarla al no encontrarlo, corrió hacia la ventana solo para verlo marchar y se dio cuenta que el príncipe nunca había vuelto, que había muerto en batalla, los muertos pueden permanecer 49 días en la tierra, y ese día era el No 49 desde la muerte del príncipe y su espíritu había regresado solo para cumplir la promesa hecha a su esposa

Pero debía marcharse ya, cuando encontraron el cuerpo del príncipe la princesa tomo una decisión, se acostó junto al cuerpo de su amado, mientras bebia una sustancia envenenada y murió, al lado de la persona que amaba.- concluyo.

- Jo! Que triste cierto Dattebayo- la chica asintió- Hinata-chan tu harías lo mismo por mi-

- Yo ….- se sonrojo- haría todo por ti Naruto-kun-

El rubio sonrió- Yo nunca permitiría que Hinata-chan muriera si no es su tiempo aun, aunque yo haya muerto, Hinata-chan debe vivir y ser feliz- ella lo miro atenta- además yo nunca abandonaría a Hinata-chan Dattebayo, aunque me muera estaré siempre contigo- y la abrazo mas fuerte.

_Desde ese día, nuestro amor fue mas profundo, no importaba ya que los que nos buscaban de Konoha nos encontraran ya que nunca podrían separarnos._

_Nos quedamos en un pueblo fijo, conseguí un trabajo mientras ella me esperaba en casa._

_Ese día tenia libre, ella se despidió de mi, iba a comprar al mercado, su sonrisa y su mirada estaba triste, su vos sonaba diferente y me sentí inquieto, momentos después que se había marchado me fui tras ella, con un mal presentimiento calando en mis huesos._

_Cuando me di cuenta nos habían encontrado y aquello fue lo que menos nos habíamos imaginado._

_Al llegar a su lado, me di cuenta que aquel Akatsuki extraño el que nos habiamos encontrado anteriormente la había apresado y le estaba haciendo daño mientras la gente solo observaba sin poder hacer nada, me abalance sobre el para poder protegerla, pero el la lanzo lejos y cayo inconciente al suelo, aquello me hizo arder en furia, me había jurado a mi mismo no usar el poder del demonio que habita en mi interior pero sin saber como se apodero de mi, lo aleje lejos de la multitud, llevándolo rápidamente a las afueras de la villa, en el claro de un bosque, sin imaginarme en ningún momento que ella había reaccionado y nos seguía._

_La pelea fue ardua di todo lo que pude dar y lo mate, pero el hacerlo me salio muy caro, caía de sopetón al suelo, con mis últimos alientos de vida y antes de cerrar mis ojos la observe corriendo a mi lado, extendiendo uno de sus brazos, con sus cabellos largo de colornegro azul y sus ojos grises gritándome y eso fue todo._

Hinata llego a su lado se arrodillo mientras negaba con la cabeza, las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas y gritaba desesperada mientras concentraba chacra en las manos y trataba de salvarlo.

Pasos se oyeron a su espalda, el equipo de Konoha que los buscaba comandado por Neji Hyugga los encontró.

_Talvez yo estaba destinado a morir ese día._

La ex alumna de la Hokage se situó a su lado y reviso el cuerpo del rubio mientras Ten Ten y Neji separaban del cuerpo de Naruto a la chica ojigris

Las lágrimas de la pelirosa le confirmaron la terrible verdad a Hinata.

Sasuke se acerco al lado de la chica de ojos verdes y la abrazo comprendiendo por lo que estaba pasando.

Hinata reacciono como nadie lo hubiese imaginado, se soltó de quienes la apresaban y le arrebato un kunai a Ten Ten ante la vista asombrada de todos, estaba a punto de clavárselo en el corazón, cuando Neji la detuvo arrebatándoselo de las manos.

Ten Ten la agarro de nuevo mientras ella gritaba- déjenme Morir….Naruto-kun se murió por mi culpa…..si yo…no hubiese salido….el- se ahogaba en llanto.

----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo

Uzumaki Hinata y el cuerpo del ahora occiso Uzumaki Naruto fueron transportados a Konoha.

----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo

Hinata se coloco al lado del cadáver de su esposo, con un bote de una sustancia extraña en su mano, le tomo de la mano y cuando estuvo a punto de beberse lo que contenía el frasco, Sakura quien recién llegaba la detuvo, llevándosela de allí.

----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo

La chica de ojos grises no hablo con nadie por mucho tiempo mientras la mantenían vigilada y como una obsesión marcaba en el calendario los días.

Hasta un día cuando reviso el calendario, hizo cuentas, se dio la vuelta dejando marcado ya el No 49 en la fecha que indicaba aquel calendario, se alisto y con un poco de esfuerzo pudo escaparse de sus captores, se dirigió al monte donde se veían los rostros de los Hokages, recordando con tristeza el sueño tan anhelado de su querido Naruto-kun, decidida esta vez a poder lograr su cometido respiro hondo cuando llego a la cima de aquella colina.

----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo

Neji Hyugga se dirigía a visitar a su prima cuando le informaron de su escape, como loco se dirigió a buscarla.

----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo

Hinata se encontraba a la orilla del precipicio alzo los brazos lado a lado como lo había hecho mucho tiempo atrás con el rubio, cerro los ojos- Naruto-kun- estaba a punto de lanzarse cuando un fuerte viento le azoto en la cara, haciéndola retroceder lo justo para que no cayera y creyó escuchar una vos en el.

- Hinata no lo hagas-

La chica de ojos grises abrió los ojos de repente- Naruto-kun….Naruto-kun- y el viento soplo mas fuerte, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes mientras una figura se plantaba a su espalda.

- Hinata-chan-

La chica pelinegroazul se volteo mientras de sus ojos las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar, al ver a la presencia en forma física del rubio frente suyo- Naruto-kun- sollozo.

El chico de ojos azules se acerco a ella y coloco una mano sobre su mejilla- Mi deseo fue escuchado-

- Te he extrañado tanto- las lagrimas seguían cayendo provocando que de los ojos del joven frente suyo brotaran igualmente.

El viento azoto mas fuerte- Tengo que irme-

- No te vayas, no me dejes, llévame contigo esta vez- rogaba la chica.

- El tiempo de Hinata-chan aun no se ha acabado todavía tiene mucho porque vivir- alego el muchacho.

- Naru…Naruto-kun….snif… no quiero estar sin ti- las lagrimas cada vez caían mas y mas.

El rubio sonrió- No estés triste Hinata-chan- cerro los ojos zorrunamente como lo hacia siempre- Nos volveremos a ver te lo prometo- alzo la mano en puño con el dedo pulgar hacia arriba- es una promesa para siempre- abrió los ojos- y cuando Hinata-chan vuelva conmigo, me contara de nuevo historias- la ojigris sonrió con el- y cuando Hinata-chan me oiga susurrar en el viento, sabrá que estaré a su lado siempre Dattebayo, ahora déjame ir con mi corazón lleno de tu amor-

Comenzo a caminar hacia la orilla del precipicio donde momentos antes estaba Hinata.

- Naruto-kun- lo llamo

El volvió la vista hacia ella.

- Te Amo- grito ella.

Naruto sonrió- yo tambien Te Amo, Hinata-chan es mi chica, mía sola y de nadie mas-

- Yo….voy a esperarte siempre……siempre pensare que estas conmigo…..Te Amo…Te Amo- le grito mientras el sonreía y se desvanecía con el viento.

----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo

**Un momento después…….**

- Hinata-sama- se aproximo hacia ella temiendo que cometiera una locura estando tan cerca de la orilla de aquel lugar.

Ella volvió la vista con una sonrisa, mientras se secaba las lágrimas- Neji-Onisama-

----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo

El viento agitaba con fuerza esa mañana, toda la aldea estaba reunida para el anuncio del sexto Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, quien se hizo presente, alzo y retiro el sombrero característico que la renombraba como nuevo líder y una cabellera larga oscura fue descubierta mientras sus ojos grises con un brillo especial ese día y sus cabellos se mecían con el viento, La nueva Hokage de Konoha Hinata Uzumaki y a su lado se asomaba una cabellera rubia con mirada gris y ella sonrió mientras el viento seguía acariciándoles recordando que el siempre había tenido razón, aun le faltaba mucho por vivir y ahora tenia mas razones para hacerlo, alzo a su hijo a su altura mientras los aplausos de la gente, de sus amigos, de su primo junto a su esposa Ten Ten resonaban en el lugar y el viento susurraba en silencio.

_Hinata, ese era su nombre, cada vez que lo pronuncio o lo pienso algo calido estalla en mi ser dominando todos mis sentidos, creo a veces que parte de ella esta en mi y que parte de mi se quedo con ella._

_- Hinata es mi chica-_

----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo

_**Fin.**_

_**Me regalan unos reviews Onegai! **_

_** Comentario: espero que Hinata-chan no este muy OOC en el fic.  
**_

**_Muchas Gracias por leerlo. _**


End file.
